Many financial institutions do not have the capability to determine how to allocate their resources to improve the value of or relationship with their current customers. In this way, many financial institutions would benefit from the ability to identify or target customers or associated products/services for customers that are likely to increase customer value or otherwise improve the customers' relationship with the financial institution. Accordingly, there is an opportunity for systems and methods for customer value optimization involving relationship optimization.